The present invention relates generally to cartons for use in shipping a plurality of articles. In a variety of consumer packaging applications, it is important to have cardboard containers, cartons or the like which are capable of conveniently, yet securely being opened and reclosed repeatedly. However, conventional re-closeable cartons tend to be restrictive in their use in certain consumer packaging applications because of their lack of a positive locking arrangement in combination with a carton design that is conducive to repeated open and close operations. Typically, conventional re-closeable cartons utilize a friction-fit design. However, the friction-fit designs have been found to be unacceptable because of the distinct possibility of the lid opening by itself. Further, such friction-fit designs lack some form of positive indication, either tactile or audible, that an opened carton has been reclosed adequately. Thus, there is a need for a re-closable carton that is conducive to repeated open and close operations, and that comprises some form of positive indication that an opened carton has been reclosed adequately.
The present invention discloses a re-closeable carton device that is robust enough to endure multiple openings and closings without either being damaged or causing damage to the carton itself. Further, the re-closeable carton device produces a distinctive sound or “click” when the carton is fully closed to alert a user that the carton has been reclosed adequately. The audible sound is produced by the interaction of the male locking tabs and the female recess areas. Thus, the re-closeable carton device allows users to repeatedly open and close the carton without damage, and alerts the users when the carton has been reclosed adequately, by producing an audible “click”.